


Everything You Want

by alovelikelarrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikelarrys/pseuds/alovelikelarrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Larry/Marcel Threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want

Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the couch –Harry’s hand gently resting on his thigh. With a shaky breath, he set his hand on top of the younger boy’s and slowly ran his thumb across his knuckles. Harry’s eyes met Louis’, his look of adoration turning to one of concern when he saw the crinkle between his boyfriend’s brow and lip worried between his teeth. 

“Alright, love?” Harry whispered quietly into the boy’s ear trying not to draw attention.

Louis let out a strangled moan when Harry’s hot breath hit his skin, the noise drawing the younger lad’s eyes down to Louis’ crotch, the fabric of his slacks straining against his growing need.

Harry chucked deep in his chest, his hand moving higher up Louis’ thigh, the boy shivering beneath him.

The only thing was, it wasn’t Harry who had caused his boyfriend’s current situation, his current state of uncomfortable raging arousal.

No, it had been the least likely of culprits.

The shy, rambling, nerd of a marketing executive, Marcel, who the boys had met just twenty minutes prior was guilty of putting Louis in his current state.

As soon as Louis had seen him, long lanky body clad in high waisted slacks, tightly buttoned shirt, and argyle sweater vest with his glasses too big for his innocently boyish face, Louis wanted to ruin him. He wanted to fuck the innocence right out of him. This was a completely filthy thought, especially with Harry’s arm slung tightly around his waist.

Now here Marcel was standing in front of them, pitching the idea for their next video, all while stumbling over his words in his ridiculously nasally voice and tugging nervously at his collar. It all just added to his corruptibility, and Louis wanted to devour him.

Thoughts off bending Marcel over the table, ripping his pants down to just below his ass, and forcefully thrusting in while he screamed out in a mixture of pain, pleasure, and excitement, swam in Louis’ mind.

Harry brushed his thumb across Louis’ cock, the feeling so overwhelming he turned his face into Harry’s shoulder and bit down hard.  

“I’m gonna have fun with you later.” Harry laughed against his boyfriend’s ear.

Louis quietly moaned into his shirt in response, shifting in his seat once more trying to relieve his discomfort.

“Louis, are you ok? Do you need to take a break?” Marcel inquired, looking down at a flushed and sweaty Louis.

“A break would be brilliant.” Louis choked out, voice strained.

Before anyone had a chance to respond, he was half way out the door, Harry in his wake. Louis ducked into the nearest bathroom, hunched over the sink, and splashed cold water on his face. Harry slid in behind him and locked the door.

“What’s got you all worked up, hmm?” Harry asked, slinking his arms around the boy’s waist drawing him close to his chest, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“You don’t want to know.” Louis grumbled, rocking his ass back into Harry’s groin.

“Of course I do. You look so fucking hot when you’re all flustered and turned on. What was it babe? Were my curls seducing you again?” Harry laughed, rolling his hips into Louis, the boy mewling.

Louis looked in the mirror, his eyes locking with Harry’s, and bit down hard on his lip.

“What if it wasn’t you who did this to me?” Louis asked breathlessly.

Jealousy flashed in Harry’s eyes before he roughly flipped Louis around so they were chest to chest, Louis’ heaving with anxiety and want. Harry possessively gripped onto Louis’ hip pulling him impossibly closer.

“Who did this to you?” Harry growled down at the boy.

“Harry, I-” Louis stuttered, placing his shaking hands to Harry’s chest.

“Tell me, Lou.” He ordered, grabbing onto the boy’s wrists.

“Marcel.” Louis whispered, eyes not meeting Harry’s.

Harry looked incredulously down at his boyfriend and laughed.

“You’re joking right?” He asked.

Louis stared up at Harry laughing at him, eyes narrowing, lips pursing.

“I’m not joking at all, Harold. I want to ruin him. Make him stutter out my name as I fuck him so hard he’ll me for days. I want to take every single piece of innocence he has and shatter it. I want to make him cry.” Louis explained slowly, eyes burning with desire, pupils blown with lust.

Harry swallowed thickly.

“Fuck, Lou.” He breathed.

Louis raised a brow in challenge.

“That is so fucking hot. You’re so forceful. I, um, kind of want to watch you fucking dominate him.” Harry confessed, licking along his lower lip.

“Yeah?” Louis asked with a smirk.

“Fuck, yeah! We’ve never had a threesome before, could be kind of hot.” Harry mused, his hands trailing down to Louis’ ass to give it a hard squeeze.

“Let’s make it happen.” Louis smiled, pulling Harry down to press their lips together.




“Do it, Harry. You know you want this to happen just as much as I do.” Louis goaded.

Harry sat in the chair in the corner of their hotel bedroom, nervously twirling his phone between his fingers. He stared at his boyfriend, sitting excitedly on his knees in the center of the bed, mindlessly biting on his lower lip, hands slowly trailing up and down his thick thighs.

“Please, Harry. Do it.” Louis pleaded, voice wrecked.

Harry felt his dick twitch hearing Louis beg.

“You want to fuck that poor bastard so badly. You’re fucking gagging for it, aren’t you?” He taunted wickedly.

Louis crawled off the bed and sauntered up to his boyfriend. He slowly lowered himself into Harry’s lap, straddling his narrow hips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Mmmm, want it so bad, Haz. Please, please let me have it.” He whispered against Harry’s plump lips before licking along the lower and nibbling on it gently.

Harry’s hands found Louis’ ass and grabbed it tightly as he thrust his hips up. He moved his lips away and onto his neck just below his ear, biting down roughly.

“You’re mine, Louis.” Harry growled against his skin.

“Yes, yours all yours.” He agreed, rocking his hips into Harry’s

Harry’s placed his large hands on Louis’ hips to stop his movements. The older boy looking down at him cautiously.

“You’re mine, but I’ll let you have this. I’ll let you have him.” Harry murmured, running his thumb along Louis’ bottom lip.

“Thank  you. Thank  you. Thank  you.” Louis told him, peppering kisses to his neck.

Harry picked up his phoned, typed in Marcel’s number, and lifted the phone to his ear. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, pressing his mouth to the nape of his neck to keep quiet.

“Yes? Hi, Marcel? It’s Harry Styles.” Harry spoke into the phone.

“I’m fine, thank you. The reason I’m calling is, well, Louis and I have some suggestions for the video that we wanted to discuss. Since we’re leaving tomorrow, we wanted to see if you were willing to meet us at our hotel room to chat.” He explained.

Marcel’s muffled voice could be heard through the phone. Louis smiled against Harry’s skin.

“Lovely. See you in 20 then? We’re in room 1513. Cheers.”

Harry set his phone down and pulled Louis away from his neck.

“He’s on his way, love. Best put your seductive face on.” Harry informed his boyfriend with a wink.

With a squeal and a clap of his hands, Louis ran off to the bathroom to get ready.




Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Harry casually opened it to his more than nervous looking guest. Marcel still had on his button up and vest from this morning, his glasses slipping down his nose. He clutched a worn briefcase in his hand as he pushed his glasses back up with a long finger.

“Marcel! Do come in!” Harry welcomed, leading the man inside.

Marcel replied with a timid smile.

“Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps?” Harry offered.

“N-no, thank you.” Marcel stuttered nervously.

He looked around the room with his wide eyes. Harry leaned against the wall and took in the frazzled boy who had no idea what he was in for.

“Um, where’s Louis? It’s just it’s rather late, sorry.” Marcel asked, eyes glued to his shoes.

“Don’t apologize.” Louis rasped from behind.

Startled, Marcel turned around to see Louis walking out of the bathroom in just a pair of sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips. Louis laughed as the boy’s eyes grew wide taking in the sight of his naked chest, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Good evening, Marcel.” Louis purred, strolling up to the lad placing a hand on his shoulder.

Marcel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his eyes panicked.

“Why do you look so worried, love?” Louis questioned, running his hands down the boy’s arms.

“W-what are you doing?” Marcel asked, voice shaky.

Louis flicked his eyes in Harry’s direction; he smirked when their eyes met. Harry gave a nod of encouragement; he was dying to watch this unfold.

Louis looked back to Marcel, whose eyes were back on the floor. He placed a finger under his chin and forced the lad to look him in the eye. Marcel snaked his tongue along his dry bottom lip.

“You probably don’t realize how lovely you are, do you?” Louis mused.

“Me?” Marcel asked hesitantly.

“Yes, you, silly. You probably don’t realize the effect you have on people.”

Marcel shook his head, mesmerized by Louis’ eyes staring into his. He felt a wave of heat rush through his body and settle in the pit of his stomach.

“Take me. When I first saw you, Marcel, I wanted to ravish you. I wanted to bend you over that conference table and have my way with you.” Louis explained with a smirk.

Marcel’s breath hitched, his mouth hanging open in shock.

“You see, and I thought all that, with my gorgeous boyfriend here standing right next to me.” Louis nodded his head at Harry.

“So you know what that says about you Marcel?”

Again, the boy shook his head.

Louis leaned so his mouth was right against Marcel’s ear.

“It’s says I really fucking want you. So the question is, will you let me have you?”  Louis whispered, hot breath hitting Marcel’s skin, a shiver running down his spine.

Louis leaned back and stared at the lad, blue eyes boring into to his green ones.

“What do you say? Can I have you?” Louis asked again, his voice filled with want.

Marcel looked at Louis then to Harry and back to Louis. He swallowed thickly.

“Yes.” He whispered so quietly both the boys could hardly hear him.

“What?” Harry asked leaning away from the wall.

“I said yes. Have me.” Marcel told Louis lust lacing his words.

Louis locked eyes with Harry and flashed him a triumphant smile.

“Chair.” He ordered to Harry, who smiled and made his way to the chair in the corner, to watch the show that was about to begin.

Louis placed his hands on Marcel’s hips and guided him to the foot of the bed, giving Harry the best view. He let his hand travel up Marcel’s spine and neck, cradling his head before pressing their lips together. Louis was hungry with the kiss, devouring Marcel’s lips, licking, sucking, and nibbling. Marcel was timid at first, unsure. But soon he lost all resolve and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and kissed him back with fervor.

Louis trailed his hands down the boy’s sides stopping at his waist band to ruck the material of his shirt out of his slacks, fingers teasing this flushed skin. Louis made haste to unbutton Marcel’s shirt and vest tossing them to the floor once the offending material had been removed.

“What are you going to do to him now?” Harry rasped.

Louis broke the kiss, flipped Marcel round, pulling his back to his chest. He ran his hands up the boy’s trembling stomach. Louis met Harry’s hooded eyes.

“What _should_ I do to him, love?”  Louis asked, before placing a kiss to hollow of Marcel’s neck, the boy moaning out.

“Suck him. Suck him till he cries.” Harry instructed, palming himself through his pants.

“Do you want my mouth, Marcel?” Louis breathed hotly into his ear.

“Fuck, yes.” He moaned.

Louis sunk to his knees, hands fumbling with the button and zipper until Marcel’s pants were around his ankles, cock dangling in front of Louis’ lips. Wrapping his hand around the base, he gave two tugs. Marcel’s knees almost buckling from the pleasure.

“Best have you sit down.” Louis laughed, pushing Marcel against the bed.

Louis then wrapped his lips around his cockhead, dipping his tongue in the slit, eagerly swallowing the pre-come. Marcel reached his hands down and carded his fingers through Louis’ locks, tugging gently. Louis hummed as his bobbed his head up and down Marcel’s shaft, his nose inching closer to the soft pudge of his stomach. When Marcel was buried deep in his throat, he swallowed roughly, feeling his cock twitch against his muscles; Marcel letting out a throaty moan. Sensing the boy was close, Louis pulled off with a pop, a string of saliva and pre-come linking them.

“Fuck him, Louis. Fuck him now.” Harry called, his hand freely around his own cock pumping slowly.

Marcel looked down at Louis, his face flushed and sweaty.

“Yes, fuck me, Louis. Please.” Marcel pleaded breathlessly.

Louis smirked up at the boy, his plan was going brilliantly.

“On the bed. Hands and knees, facing Harry. Let him see that pretty face of yours.” Louis ordered.

Marcel hastily made his way to the bed, getting on his hands and knees, his ass open and waiting. Louis reached into the nightstand for lube and a condom before crawling on the bed behind him. He ran a hot hand down Marcel’s spine, stopping at his ass. His thumb dipping between his cheeks rubbing over his fluttering hole.

“He is quite lovely, isn’t he?” Louis mused, eyes on Harry.

“Yes, he is. Now fuck that lovely boy.” Harry groaned, his hand picking up speed

Louis popped the cap to the lube and slicked up three fingers, wetly rubbing one along Marcel’s ass. Without warning, Louis pressed his finger into the hilt. Marcel keening at the intrusion.  Louis slowly worked his finger in and out of the boy, whose face was scrunched up from the burn. It hadn’t quite turned pleasurable yet. But when Louis crooked his finger on the draw out, Marcel collapsed to his forearms crying into the mattress, roughly biting into the skin of his own arm.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Louis asked, slipping a second finger in along with the first.

“So f-fucking good.” Marcel breathed, fingers knotting into the sheets.

“Give another, Lou. He can take it.” Harry called voice deep and raspy, his climax building.

Eyes locked with Harry’s, Louis pushed a third finger into Marcel, stretching him further, the boy crying out in plain and pleasure. Louis made sure to only brush his fingers against Marcel’s bundle of nerves, teasing him. The boy was fucking himself back onto Louis’ fingers, wanton and desperate for relief, sobbing into his arm.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” Marcel moaned as Louis slammed his fingers into him.

Louis pulled his fingers out, Marcel clenching around the emptiness, hungry for Louis’ cock.

“Fuck, I need you.”  Marcel cried, turning his head to look at Louis.

“God look at you, fucking gagging for it like a little slut.” Louis growled, slapping Marcel’s ass, the noise echoing through the room.

“Your little slut. Please fuck me!” Marcel begged, reaching his hands back to spread his ass for Louis.

“Fuck him, Lou. Need you to.”  Harry moaned, bucking frantically into his hand, orgasm looming.

Louis reached for the condom, ripped it open with his teeth, and rolled it over his leaking cock, moaning out at the contact. He hungrily grabbed onto Marcel’s hips and pulled him back. In one fluid movement, he buried himself deep into Marcel, the boy screaming out at the stretch, the burn coursing through his body. Louis paused, allowing Marcel to adjust. When he pushed back against his hips, Louis pulled out so only his cockhead was still in and slammed into Marcel hard and fast. Louis relentlessly fucked into him, his eyes locked onto Harry’s.

“How does it feel?” Harry asked, voice wrecked.

“So fucking good baby.” Louis growled punctuating his words with hard thrusts.

Marcel was a trembling mess beneath him, choked sobs escaping his lips.

“S-so close.” He murmured against the mattress.

Louis took purchase to his hips and pulled him closer, his cock hitting Marcel’s prostate dead on. His back arched as a sound hardly human ripped from his throat. Louis fucked into him over and over again, tears of ecstasy running down Marcel’s face. Louis leaned over and kissed up his spine and neck, stopping at his ear.

“Come for me.” Louis whispered hotly.

Marcel tensed beneath him, a powerful spasm taking over his body as his orgasm ripped through him, come spilling from his untouched cock, as Louis continued to pound into him.

“Fuck, Louis!” Harry cried from the corner as his climax hit, ribbons of white painting his chest.

Feeling Marcel contract around him and watching his boyfriend come undone, threw Louis over the edge, coming hard into the condom deep with Marcel, a string of profanities leaving his swollen lips.

As his thrusts slowed, he pulled out of Marcel and collapsed on the bed. Louis waved a tired hand to Harry motioning him to join them.

Harry crawled onto the bed and cradled Louis in his arms, Marcel curling up next to Louis.

“That was so fucking hot.” Harry said, kissing the top of Louis’ head.

“Yeah, it was. Thanks for letting me have my fun.” Louis giggled.

“Hey, I enjoyed it too. Pretty sure Marcel did as well.” Harry laughed.

They both looked over at the boy who was fast asleep, soft snores falling from his lips.

“Though it might make business meetings slightly awkward in the future.” Louis joked.

“Well that’s what you get for being such a dirty boy.” Harry murmured, pressing his lips to Louis.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
